


kiss like a bloodstain

by FeralFae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Kink, Degradation, F/M, Femdom, Knifeplay, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralFae/pseuds/FeralFae
Summary: Ember plays with knives.





	kiss like a bloodstain

Falling in love is a story for toddlers. Ember was never given the opportunity to be one. There was never any notion that anyone she was going to meet would be “the one." That there was ever anything more than the biological desire to push bodies into bodies, the barrell fight where one party proved they were more powerful than the other. This is how she learned to love. With hips mashed together and knees covered in bruises the patterns of gravel. If bodies were temples, she was the anarchist with a knife.  
Her favorite knife was not new. A black handle and black blade cover, both made out of plastic, held inside a shiny silver blade, curved enough to hug the contours of skin, it cut so easy that muscle turned into butter under it. She had picked it off someone in passing, reaching into their back pocket and grabbing it by the metal “o” at the hilt. It wasn’t her only one, but when dealing with flesh, she liked it the best. She could spot a knife on a person 100 feet away and she always wanted someone else’s knife. She had a collection, some interesting with blades shining like metallic rainbows, some small enough to fit inside her palm, some beautiful and too complicated to be practical. It was funny how vain people were when they were trying to look dangerous, like the act of showing someone how much money they spent on a complicated knife would save them from actual danger. Ember’s collection had proved they were all too foolish to be able to do anything with them.  
An alarm went off on Felix’s phone. “How long is this gonna take?” Felix whined, trying to pull his hands out of the tight traps they were in.   
“As long as I say it should. Is anyone looking for you?”  
“No, I was just wondering.” He stretched the last word out like Ember should’ve known and she ground her teeth.   
Boys. Stupid, idiot things.  
“Stop wondering or I’m going to put a gag in your mouth.”  
“You wouldn’t do that.”   
“Ratboy, you know I would.” She reaches down the perfect hilt of the knife, twirls it in her fingers lazy while she thinks over him. Ember notices how she thinks so much. It’s occurred to her a lot lately, but especially when she’s figuring out the best way to hurt him. He, with his prissy nose stuck up his own ass, she wonders what’s going to get it out.  
Ember was going to have to cut those knots off later, she knew it. The rope was too bulky when she tied it and now the knots were too tight. That was a problem for the future though and she didn’t have to deal with that. Right now she had an impatient bastard completely at her disposal.   
Completely helpless and stupid. Those were the two things that described Felix the most, if you asked Ember. He also looked like a rat. She would also say that when describing him. Those things didn’t matter, not really, because he liked the attention she wanted to give. A creature made of nothing substantial, so she could break him a million times a day, if she wanted. And some days, she did. He frustrated more than anyone else and even when he wasn’t frustrating her, he was a willing target for what was. He would lay under whatever knife or fist or fire she had for him, which was enthralling. Oh how she could kill him.  
A quick cut across the across the bicep, they both watched the red spill out from under the knife. They were bright, the cut not too deep but it was the first slash. Felix bit his tongue, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of a whine. Ember hadn’t earned that from him yet.  
She had thought about just killing him. Multiple times, even. Especially now, knife in hand, it really would only take a slip of the wrist to do him in. She’d could kill him, if she wanted to. But she didn’t want to, because he was so pathetic, it wouldn’t be worth it. Armed guards, sure they deserved to die. But this pathetic creature begging her for a knife? It was like shooting a drugged fox. It wasn’t worth the fight, especially not when he was so willing. She grabbed him by the hair, pulled up the animal that disgusted her and rested the knife on his bicep. "You don't fucking deserve to be touched by me, little fucking beast." The knife dug in. 

Red drips fell down his arm and Felix whined as the knife tore a line across his arm. She admired her handy work before carving her own name into his leg, faster than he'd seen anything. He felt the blood on his leg, staining his pretty underwear. The blood was already cooling as it left the slash and trickled onto his skin, painting him. Ember dug her hand into the cuts and Felix hissed sharply. It hurt but God did he want to feel it. 

"Don't you have anything to say?" Ember growled at him. 

"More please." She smirked and slashed off the side of his underwear, revealing his hard cock. She took her hand and pressed it onto the pool of blood that had been her name and covered her fingers and palm in it. She wrapped her small hand around his cock and he whimpered at the touch. Deftly, she jacked him off, blood mixing on skin until it was impossible to find any part of his cock not covered in rust red. Pathetically soon, he came. She looked at it on her hand and wiped the stickiness off onto his clean leg. "Absolutely pathetic. Can't even be bothered to wait for me." She leaned over on the leg with her name, hand applying constant pressure. "Anyone should be able to hold up that long." She already knew he wouldn't have. He never was able to last long when she cut him open. She hopped up on the platform, avoiding stepping on him or blood. "You're not leaving here till you make me cum. It better not take all night." And with that she lowered herself onto his waiting mouth.


End file.
